Tariko's Most Remorseless Killer Story
“American Patriot” fatally poisons “Japanese” cosplayer, said he did it out of ”his country” Hello, My name is Tariko Hiwatari, I am the mother of three children and helped in this case. I will call the victim AM, and the killer SF, Now, one thing is SF hated the Japanese, except that AM is half-CHINESE (he is also half-Russian) and not Japanese and lived in Beijing with his parents and sister and had a poor grasp of English. AM was dressed up as DIO from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure at the time of his death, which is ironic because the character is a white Briton in the series, and SF hated manga and anime, just anything Japanese in particular, even the most western manga like JoJo and My Hero Academia, even Attack on Titan and One Piece aren’t exempt. From what I learned about AM’s family, his great-grandparents survived Japan’s occupation of China and the other set survived Leningrad and his paternal great-grandmother, who was alive at the time of the poisoning, wasn’t even upset or annoyed when her son brought manga home to read, because it encouraged him to read, she even told him she can hate the Japanese, but he wasn’t allowed to bully Japanese and encouraged him to be nice. Now, on with the case, SF stole two batches of Pocky sticks before the day the convention started, Pocky sticks are thin bread sticks covered in chocolate and can be in different flavors. He laced them with an illegal rat poison that Feng, who helped with the case, was called dushuqiang, only 50% of the world’s population can detect bitter almonds, something that helped us, he also detected cyanide, Nineteen sticks was enough to kill AM. AM died a slow, painful and agonising death, He saved my life and I could not save his, the look he after eating several sticks confirmed my instincts that something was wrong. When the paramedics arrived, they met with a horrific sight, AM was already dead from the poison, blood came out of his eyes and mouth and the poisoned Pocky sticks were nearby when he dropped them. When questioned by Nijūichi and me, He said he hated Pocky when he was told of his hair follicle being inside a box of poisoned Pocky and he hated anime cosplayers, calling them traitors, ironically a young Captain America cosplayer fell sick and survived, there was even characters dressed up as Marvel and DC superheroes. In court, he kept calling AM a Jap even though we made it clear he was Russian-Chinese. SF was found to be a member of a Neo-Nazi white supremacist organisation that hated Jews, immigrants, non-white, Communists and Muslims. Andrei Ming’s testimony on his life and poisoning. Hello, My name is Andrei Ming, I am not the one typing this, Tariko and my sister are helping me, I cannot write or read English and can only read and write Chinese and Russian Cyrillic script, This will explain everything about me. I was born in Beijing, China in 1997, I was several months shy of my 22nd birthday, I lived with my father, mother and younger sister, my mother is a ethnic Russian living in China. I lived in Chaoyang District with my family and great-grandmother. I spoke Chinese most of the time and Russian at home, so did my sister, our family was wealthy, I attended a college for the wealthy and my sister attended an all-girls school, my great-grandfather on my father’s side was a retired CCP official who died when I was a baby. I was interested in manga and anime from when I was 7, in China, they really hate Japan, really hate Japan, my great-grandparents, my grandfather’s parents were survivors of Japan occupied China, my great-grandmother, who was 95 and was alive at the time of my death told me stories about what the Japanese did, but she told me not to be rude to Japanese tourists who came to China. I was allowed to read manga and watch anime, but I was not allowed to read manga with heavy Japanese themes such as Sakigake Otokojuku (Way too Japanese for my anti-imperialist Chinese family, There’s a character in it that was in the Imperial Japanese Navy, probably would piss off my great-grandfather if he was alive), Naruto (Again, same reasoning, Too Japanese and too many goddamn ninjas, they let me read it when I was an adult) or Barefoot Gen, the latter because not because it’s set in Hiroshima and all that anti-Japanese sentiment in China, it’s because my great-grandmother didn’t like the dead bodies and disturbing content in it, saying it reminded her too much of her own family. My favorite manga series were JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, One Piece, Dragon Ball, and before my death, I was reading My Hero Academia. My mother taught me that hating other people for what their ancestors did many decades ago is wrong, saying my great-grandmother had every reason to resent the Japanese, but I did not and not entitled to keeping that hatred alive. When I was 16, I went to my first convention in China, I went as Goku, It was a lot of fun. My uncle, my mother’s brother ran a business back in Moscow and he wanted me to be taken out of the city so he could run the business, my grandparents on my mother’s side were divorced, my grandmother and mom stayed in China. My cousin Georgy, who I never liked that much died in 2010 at the age of 18, he died in his sleep for reasons unknown, My cousin only spoke Russian while I mostly used Chinese He also refused to take “no” for an answer, before I died, he told me to ”get the fuck out of that cosplay, You’re moving with me next week, You are going to be my heir and that’s final!” My aunt and uncle are the worst people I’ve ever met, They wanted me to cancel the convention trip so I could work on Moscow. At the convention, I met up with Tom alongside my sister and we went to the convention, I got lots of requests for pictures, which was fun. I bought two Pocky boxes, one strawberry and one chocolate, that was soon to be my last meal, they were poisoned. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86